Javin Mitali
Javin Mitali (7 BBY - ) was a Mirialan technician in New Republic FleetOps. He was captured by the Galactic Empire during the Dacan Civil War. After a year and a half in Imperial custody, Mitali was amongst the numerous prisoners rescued from a COMPNOR facility on Yaartsek by Wrista Ipex. He returned to the New Republic where he now studies with the Jedi Order, an apprentice of Grand Master Luke Skywalker. Background Mirial Javin was born on Mirial in 7 BBY, the second of three children. The Mitali family were comfortably middle-class and quite a happy family, tracing their line back to the time of the Old Republic's formation. As with most Mirialans, they worshipped a primitive understanding of the Force, and considered the extermination of the Jedi by the Empire to be nothing less than an affront to life itself. Javin was fond of school and took a great interest in learning, especially when it came to subjects relating to engineering and computers, though he also had a good deal of interest in the subject of archaeology. He had a bit of a rebellious streak during his teenage years, which saw him learning to slice computers and electronic locking mechanisms - and resulted in a few very long sit-down discussions with his parents about his future. They got through to him, and rather than continuing down the path he had started to stray down, he opted to attend the New Republic Academy and train as a technician. The Academy Javin wanted to get through school as quickly as he could so that he could go out and start making a difference, and for a long time, he rushed through his classes. He still passed with flying colors, but when he came to a starship engineering course, he was encouraged to slow down by the Sluissi instructor. Javin grudgingly complied, but soon settled into the new rhythm with some relief for the intervention, and a much more enriching education because of it. Shortly after beginning this class, the professor recommended him for officer's training, which he accepted. Upon graduation, he was assigned to the Second Fleet's flagship, the NRSD Reprisal. IC History Military Service Mitali's first days aboard the flagship were busy; he was tasked by General Luke Skywalker with completely repairing the damage that had been done to the Reprisal's hangar bay floor during a rough X-wing landing by that very night - a genuinely monumental task. With the help of two full shifts worth of repair technicians, as well as a few volunteers from the ship's pilot and marine ranks - most notably Wrista Ipex, who stayed for the full eleven hours the work took - they managed the impossible and had the severely damaged hangar floor replaced and ready for heavy freighter-grade traffic before the end of the second repair crew's shift. The reason for the haste was made apparent the next morning, when Operation Shado Kolpo came down the pipeline. After one of the Shado Kolpo operations left seemingly an entire flight of X-Wing pilots KIA, Mitali's superior approached him about going over the sole fighter that returned from the op, without a pilot. After an initial inspection, he suggested having General Skywalker take a look himself, in the hopes that the Jedi Master could learn something from the wrecked ship that they could not divine themselves. With his Lieutenant's permission, he contacted the General, and his hunch was proven right - the pilot had ejected and survived the blast. With the search for the pilot underway, he was given command of a group of techs for a very large-scale mission down in the Coruscant undercity. During emergency repairs on a communications relay cable, one of the techs on his shift was killed by a member of the undercity's wildlife. This loss shook Mitali a great deal, and made him very determined to find the missing pilot alive, and bring her home - something that came to pass a few short weeks later. After the New Republic's forced retreat from Coruscant, Mitali's duties had him working on repairs not only for the Reprisal's fighter compliment, but for much of the Second Fleet and the hundreds of refugee craft that had accompanied them out to Dac. He was again brought into contact with General Skywalker after a mysterious green energy cloud damaged the craft the Jedi had used during the evacuations, and he lead the team that saw to the Refrain of Anshalar's repairs. Command seemingly took notice of his interactions with the Jedi Master and he was given standing orders to help the Order with the design and construction of their new temple once a suitable location was selected for it. The New Republic - and the Jedi Order - eventually moved to Ord Mantell, with Mitali's time dedicated to the construction of not only the new Jedi Temple, but with Solo Base itself. During the Dacan Civil War, Mitali and three others went to investigate a faulty power circuit in Coral City. They never returned. The Prodigal Tech Returns Mitali and his group were captured by Quarren separatists and handed over to the Galactic Empire, who separated the technicians and shipped them off to forced labor groups on various of the Empire's shipyards. Mitali wound up on Sullust, where he was forced to work on craft that he knew would one day be used against his friends. Whenever he could, he made sure that the craft he worked on suffered from minor but critical flaws that delayed their launches, and on a few occasions, his sabotage went unnoticed until the craft actually entered active service. However, by 18 ABY, enough mishaps had occurred that his superiors were looking for a way to offload him - and when word came down that Yaartsek was in need of new labor to replace those that had been gassed en masse by Korynn Fleming, they were all too happy to assist. Mitali spent several weeks at the camp at the mercy of COMPNOR's reeducation specialists, with only his faith in an impending rescue and reliance on meditation seeing him keep his mind in tact. One morning, however, he recognized several people from a new shipment of prisoners as members of Wrista Ipex's family, and began to doubt a rescue would come. Instead, he became convinced that fate had placed him in that place, and at that time, to serve as their rescue... and that was when the Force began to guide him. Trusting his instincts without question, he was able to get out of his cell and knock out the facility's security systems, oblivious to the team of AWOL Republic marines led by Ipex breaking in to rescue the very same people he was now guiding to safety. The groups met up in the middle and, after a tearful reunion, were able to fight their way to the landing pads and evacuate Yaartsek. Mitali and the prisoners fled to Ord Mantell, while Ipex and her marines reported directly to Nak Shimor. After more briefings and debriefings than Mitali could count, he was reunited with his family, biological and otherwise - Luke Skywalker heard of his miraculous return and, along with Jessalyn Valios, came to visit him. After a long conversation and a trip to the Jedi Temple, the two Jedi Masters revealed to Mitali that he was a Force Sensitive. Shocked and elated, he accepted their offer to train as a Jedi and was taken under the wing of his old mentor and friend. Apprenticeship His first mission would prove quite a trial by fire as he joined Luke Skywalker at the Battle of Nak Shimor, where the two Jedi joined a strike team led by Captain Ipex in assaulting one of three enormous World Devastators that had begun carving a path of destruction across the planet. With Skywalker and a group of marines providing a distraction, the rest of the group was able to make it to the craft's central droid brain, where Mitali and Ti'ilandria De-Inaris were able to slice in and swap the craft's target IFF codes - causing the craft to devour one of its two sister vehicles. The group escaped as the third World Devastator tore its rogue sister apart. Upon returning to Ord Mantell, the strike team was awarded for their victory by the military, with the two Jedi receiving Civilian Battle Awards for their contributions. As a part of his continuing training, Luke requested Wrista's assistance in helping Mitali prepare for his new life, feeling that her experience as a front-line combatant - and as an old friend of the Mirialan's - would give her great insights into what kinds of training he would need. In addition to physical exercise, she took it upon herself to take Mitali on a trip to Sullust, feeling it important for him to confront any lingering fear and unease remaining from his time there in Imperial captivity. Soon after returning, he and Wrista once again joined Ti'ilandria on a mission - this time, joined by Raxis L'ygr, Shammi Milliome and Moralis Rodrigar. The group traveled to Imperial-held Coruscant, where the group was able to slice into the Imperial-controlled holonet and upload several unedited IGN stories for the Empire's citizenry to enjoy: Kendal Osbourne's recent pro-Republic address to the senate, the coverage of the Battle of Nak Shimor, and the facts surrounding the Dacan Pandemic. Mitali was also able to gain access to a secure file before the terminal was locked down and they made their escape, but the short message's meaning completely eluded the young Jedi. What was an Order 66? After reporting home to his Master, Mitali's next trip was to Tatooine, to meet an unknown contact. The contact turned out to be none other than Bailey Laran, the Imperial Moff of Corellia. While they did not have time to discuss as much as Mitali might have liked, she did seem open to speaking again at a later date, and she showed a great deal of honesty and trust in their secretive dealings there. Before they parted ways, Mitali swore that if COMPNOR discovered they had this meeting, they would not learn of it from him - and that he would speak to the Republic on her behalf. Mitali once again joined the principal members of the World Devastator strike team on a trip to Thyferra where they rescued Riyan Lockheart, a friend of Ti'ilandria's and an agent of New Republic Intelligence, from Zorbo the Hutt. Almost as soon as the group returned to Ord Mantell, the Jedi were dispatched to Toprawa after the Empire's seizure of the system to investigate rumors that the people of the planet were becoming victims of systematic genocide. After the Jedi returned from Toprawa, Mitali was able to spend his time to training in the relative safety of the temple, dedicating his days and nights to honing his skills with the lightsaber and meditating to strengthen his relationship with the Force. During one meditation session, he had a vision that suggested to him that very soon, he would once again be leaving the Temple for a matter of grave import - and this time, his Master would not be with him. Sure enough, events soon fell into place that would see Mitali's life thrown into a mild amount of upheaval, and he did not have much time to prepare. With the help of NRI, Mitali was given a cover identity that he would inhabit for the coming months, and he settled in to wait for the signal to act. RP Logs 18 ABY * Never Go Against Family * Humble Beginnings * The Nature of Fear * Of Friendship and Betrayal * A Jedi's Weapon * We Interrupt This Broadcast... Battle of Nak Shimor * The World Devastators * A Brief Interlude OOC Stuff * Javin Mitali is played by JStarwind. * Mitali was JStarwind's second-ever character on SW1, way back in 2006. He joined the NR Military at the same time as Wrista Ipex. Category:NR Characters Mitali, Javin Category:Near Humans